Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fault determination processing for determining the location of a fault of an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
When an image forming apparatus such as a printer is subject to use that applies stress over a long time, there is a possibility of a “defective image”, which is an image different from a normal one due to degradation or the like of parts, occurring. Because it is difficult to auto-detect by sensors a “defective image” that occurs due to degradation or the like, there are many cases where these are pointed out by a user, and attempts to resolve the cause are made. Furthermore, it is difficult to describe a “defective image” with words. For example, if detailed information such as the color, direction, and size of a streak is not known, it is not possible to identify the cause of the streak. Accordingly, it is necessary for a service person to whom a user pointed out the “defective image” to directly confirm an output image that includes the “defective image”. The service person will estimate a faulty location in the image forming apparatus, and must first return to a service location bringing a unit that is to be replaced. When such an exchange is performed, a cost is incurred by the travel of the service person. Furthermore, the user cannot use the image forming apparatus until the cause is resolved. Accordingly, the user's productivity will greatly decrease.
A technique for controlling an image forming apparatus to form a pattern image of a predetermined density on a sheet, causing a reader device to read the pattern image, and identifying a unit that needs replacement based on read data of the pattern image is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2017-83544). The method recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2017-83544 analyzes the read data to obtain the density of the streak or the position of the streak in the pattern image, and decides the unit where the fault occurred based on an analysis result.